Engineer (Red Alert 2)
|faction=Allies Soviets Yuri |baseunit= |role= |useguns=Defuse kit |usearmor=Medium |hp=75 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype=None |trans= |amphibious=No |cost=$500 |time= 0:20 |produced=Allied Barracks Soviet Barracks Yuri Barracks |req= |techlvl=1 |tier=1 |hotkey= |groundattack=-50 |airattack= |cooldown=80 |armor=None |airspeed= |landspeed=4 |seaspeed= |range=1,8 |sight=4 |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= Capture buildings Deactivate Crazy Ivan's bombs |structure= }} Engineers are a multi-purpose non-combatant infantry unit used during the Third World War and the Psychic Dominator Disaster. Although Engineers possess decent armour, they are normally unarmed, relying on commanders to clear the battlefield for them, or more likely, to be transported. Usage Engineers in Red Alert 2 can be used for these purposes: # To capture enemy structures. For this, an Engineer was trained to be familiar with the standardized computer equipment present in most structures, particularly the master control terminal. The most highly trained engineers memorized blue prints of the structures, and then used small explosive charges to break their way in. During the Second World War, it would take five Engineers to break into a fully armored enemy structure, but if it were damaged it could take less. By the Third World War, this was overcome by superior training and better explosive charges. These engineers were capable of taking over enemy structures almost instantly, but there was a price tag attached: these engineers cost over 4 times the price of a basic infantry. The Engineer was required to stay at the MCT and operate the structure from that point onward, but this did not prevent rival engineers from attempting to recapture the structure. Engineers can capture most buildings including, power plants of any kind, spy satilites, MCV'S, tech buildings, hospitals, and more. However, they can not capture turrets, Industrial Plants, cloning vats, naval shipyards, battle bunkers or tank bunkers. Only a Yuri Prime is capable of capturing these structures, excluding the bunkers. # To repair bridges. This was developed by the time of the Third World War. Engineers realized that they would have to repair bridges - floods and other problems, as well as enemy forces' destruction of the bridges, often was problematic. Fortunately, most bridges stored all of the tools for their own repair, except for a few the engineer carried, which allowed the Engineer to repair bridges very quickly. Unfortunately, the Engineer used up most of his supplies and tools in this way. Rather than journey out onto the battlefield without tools - and therefore without the ability to repair structures or capture structures, Engineers wisely decided to stay inside the bridge repair hut - ostensibly to make sure that the bridges would not be damaged again, although in practice they were helpless to intervene should the bridge be destroyed - it would take another engineer to fix it again. # To repair allied buildings. Again, the Engineer would go in, and use similar tools to the bridge repair hut to fix the structure. Again, these tools and supplies would be used up in the process, and the Engineer would wisely choose to stay in the structure. # If inside the IFV, to repair vehicles and remove terror drones from them. # To deactivate Crazy Ivan's bombs. For this they have special pyrotechnic training. Once the bomb is activated, engineer may came and in a moment deactivate it. After that is he still fully prepared to do other things, because there is no reason why he should disappear. Selected Quotes Allied Soviet Yuri Gallery Behind the Scenes Allies Engineer is voice by Phil Tanzini, while Soviet Engineer is voice by Andy Milder. Soviet and Yuri engineers share their death cries. Category:Red Alert 2 Non-Combatant Infantry Category:Non-Combatant Infantry Category:Red Alert 2 Infantry